


Don't Leave Me

by Annide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: TK had been the one unconscious, on the edge of death before, and he knew it had to hurt for those around him, but he never fully understood what it felt like until he was the one standing over someone he cared deeply about, begging for them to wake up.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667122
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Trying to Wake Them Up

It was a beautiful day outside. It was still early, but the sun was already shining bright and strong. A nice breeze made sure it wasn’t too hot. The weather was perfect and there was no way they weren’t going to enjoy it. Paul had brought a ball and hockey sticks to the firehouse for them. It took a little convincing to get everyone on board, but eventually, they were all outside, split into teams, with boots delimiting goals. It was Owen, Paul and Marjan on one side with Nancy as the goaler, while Mateo was in the goals for Judd, TK and Michelle. Tim was the referee, and the one in charge of making sure Buttercup didn’t steal the ball.

It got very competitive, but they had a lot of fun. Carlos had a slow day, so he decided to stop by the station for a short visit. He arrived just in time to watch TK trip over his own stick. Judd caught his arm fast enough to prevent him from falling. Paul laughed at him and Michelle said it wouldn’t stop them from destroying them. She was wrong. Their defeat was humiliating. Mateo only managed to stop one or two goals. Michelle was basically carrying the team, marking all of their points. Nancy stopped most of their shots. Owen made a comment about how TK was never much for team sports, but that he should’ve insisted a little more. Paul and Marjan were so proud of their win, they did a victory dance. Carlos kept making jokes to Michelle about how terrible her team was, with Judd right there saying hockey wasn’t a Texan thing and they might’ve won if they’d picked a better sport, like football.

“Maybe next time, we get Tim on and leave TK on the sidelines.” Owen said.

“Dad, come on, I wasn’t that bad.”

“The important thing is that you had fun.”

“Yeah, and we did, who cares who won?” Judd said. “They might be better than us at hockey, but we’re the ones who will have someone to dance with at the bar tonight.”

“If Carlos still wants you after watching this, he’s a real keeper.” Marjan chimed in.

“He has other talents.” Carlos said.

“Now we know what you see in him.” Judd said.

“Alright, that’s it, I’m taking you away from these guys.”

TK grabbed Carlos’s hand and walked away, back into the firehouse. He wanted to take advantage of the fact everyone was having fun out in the sun to show him around. And by that he obviously meant a quick tour around before he pushed him down on his bunk to make out. They obviously couldn’t take it too far, because this was a common, open space, but they could still enjoy themselves plenty. TK straddled Carlos, setting to nibble and suck at his neck. He felt Carlos’s hands on his lower back, pulling him closer, as he moaned under him.

“TK, be careful or you’ll give me a hickey.”

“And what if I do? You’ll arrest me?”

“Your dad is right out there. It’s not exactly the kind of impression I want to make.”

“Wow, way to kill the mood, bringing up my dad right now.”

Carlos put one of his hands behind TK’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was difficult to keep it at that, but they knew they would have plenty of time for more that night after their shifts. They lied down together, lips locked, for a while. TK thought they’d get interrupted by Carlos remembering he had to go back to work, or by a call, but it was Judd who did it. He knocked on the wall to grab their attention.

“Lunch is ready.” He looked like he was about to head right out when he noticed something. “Is that a hickey? Oh, it is. You know the others will never let you forget that, right? But I do admire your boldness, Carlos.”

“What? But you said...” TK instinctively put his hand up to his collarbone where he knew Carlos had spent a long time on.

“I know, but I did it where your uniform will cover it. And I have to go, so I won’t have to face your dad if he sees it.”

Judd let out a chuckle, clearly hoping he’d get to witness that. Carlos kissed his boyfriend one last time and left. TK gave Judd a warning look and followed him to join the others for lunch. He carefully adjusted his collar, but with Judd constantly making comments that weren’t as subtle as he thought they were, it eventually dragged everyone’s attention to it. Paul pulled on it, making the hickey visible for everyone. Owen laughed so hard he started wheezing. At first, TK was embarrassed, but everyone looked so happy, laughing together, he couldn’t stop himself from joining in. It felt good to have fun together like that, as a family.

“You know, son,” Owen said when he could finally stop laughing long enough to breathe, “I’m really glad you found someone who makes you happy. And can give us all a laugh.”

They finished eating, still all making fun of each other. They even had time to do the dishes before they finally got a call. They were all relieved. They’d gotten a few during the night, but for a minute there it looked like they’d have a long day of doing nothing and neither of them like that. They got antsy spending too much time at the firehouse. They all grabbed their gear and ran to the trucks. It was an apartment building fire. Someone fell asleep while making fries for lunch and the fryer caught fire. It was an exhilarating call. Lots to do, with several rescues, everything they enjoyed. And they saved everyone. The owner of that apartment got splashed by oil and had some severe burns, but they were expected to make a full recovery and have nothing more than scars as a reminder. All in all, it had been a perfect day.

They went back to the station to wash up. Dirty and tired in the best way. With still a few hours left to their shift, Paul and Mateo set out to make dinner. Judd and TK started a game of baby foot. Marjan, Nancy and Tim sat on the couch to talk and pet Buttercup. Michelle stayed in her office to finish up some paperwork. Owen walked in, always the last one ready. He had only taken two steps into the room, coughing slightly, but no more than usual, when he suddenly passed out. They all heard him hit the ground, immediately stopping what they were doing to run to him.

As Marjan called out for Michelle, Judd wrapped his arms around TK and pulled him away. He wouldn’t let go of him despite how hard he was struggling. They had to give the medical team space to work. Paul and Marjan stood on either side of them, each rubbing one of TK’s arms, trying to comfort him. They were all very worried, but they knew it was worse for him.

“I lost his pulse, starting compressions. Nancy, bag him. Tim, get ready to shock him.” Michelle said.

Tears streamed down TK’s face, falling on Judd’s arms. His pleadings of ‘dad!’ became more desperate with each try to revive him. It felt like they were collectively holding their breath until they finally heard the heart monitor beep. At Michelle’s signal, Judd released TK, letting him run to his father’s side as they carried him to the ambulance. Owen was starting to regain consciousness. Michelle and Nancy climbed in the back with both Strand men and Tim drove them away.

“Hey dad, you gave us quite a scare back there.”

TK tried to ignore the concerned look Michelle and Nancy exchanged, but Owen didn’t miss it.

“I would never leave you without saying goodbye.”

“Dad, what are you saying? You’re not...”

“Just in case, I want you to know I love you, more than anything. You’re the best thing in my life, TK.”

“Dad, come on, you’ll be fine. You have to be, you can’t just give up.”

“I’m not giving up, I’m being pragmatic, that’s all.”

“I love you, you’re the best dad anyone could hope for. And I’m not ready to lose you, so you have to fight, alright?”

“I’d never go down without a fight, son, you know that.”

Owen’s grip on TK’s hand loosened and his eyes closed again. He stopped breathing. Nancy pushed more medication and Michelle decided to intubate. TK kneeled at his side, holding on tightly to his hand with both of his.

“Dad! Come on, wake up. Wake up, please.”

When the rest of the team made it to the hospital after shift, Owen was lying down in a hospital bed, still unconscious, a tube down his throat breathing for him. Michelle was leaning against the wall, barely holding back tears. She hadn’t gone back with Tim and Nancy to finish their shift, thinking it’d be better if someone stayed with TK. He was sitting on the bed, his head on his father’s chest, crying, pleading him to wake up. He apparently hadn’t moved all night. Paul, Marjan and Mateo froze in the middle of the room. Judd went straight to TK, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back.

“Come on, brother, it’s been hours. You can’t stay like this forever. Let me drive you home, you should get some rest.”

“I’m not leaving him! I need to be there when he wakes up. I’ll be fine.”

“TK, you heard the doctors...” Michelle tried.

“They’re wrong, he has to get better, he can’t go like that, he can’t leave me alone, not now.”

“It hurts me too, believe me, but there’s nothing we can do. He’s gone, we have to let him go.” Judd said.

He wished Grace was here. She was so much better at this than he was. Plus, he needed her. He was doing his best to stay strong for TK, but it was difficult. It hadn’t been that long since he’d lost his entire family at the 126 and now that he’d finally built a new one, he was losing one of its members, again. He wasn’t sure he could handle feeling that kind of pain again. Feeling that hole growing in his heart. Watching TK, who was also barely back on his feet, suffer through this. He loved him like an actual brother and he couldn’t stand seeing him like this.

Marjan eventually convinced TK to go wash up a bit, promising they wouldn’t go anywhere. They all needed a minute to process this and feel it without him there. They wouldn’t let themselves break until he was gone. Their captain was dying, no, he was dead. The doctors had done many tests and had declared him brain dead. Owen was gone, all that was left was to turn off the machines making his heart beat. And that was a hard thing to digest for all of them.

The water he splashed in his face felt good. It took him out of his daze, woke him up, cleared his head a bit. TK knew what he had to do. He knew what was next, but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He wasn’t ready to let go. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Probably never would be. As he looked up at himself in the mirror, he caught a glimpse of the hickey, still visible on his neck, and was reminded how deeply Owen had laughed. How happy they all had been only this morning. It felt like forever ago that they played outside together, making fun of each other, enjoying their newfound family. His dad was so full of life, it was hard to believe he was now lying in bed, plugged to machines, and would never wake up again. TK would never hear his laugh again. He couldn’t throw himself in his arms for comfort anymore. He was on his own now.

Everyone stood around the bed in silence. Tears slowly streaming down all of their faces. Judd had his arm around TK’s shoulders, Grace holding her husband’s other hand. They had taken turns saying their goodbyes and were now waiting for the doctor to come back. It felt like it would’ve been easier if Owen had been killed on duty, if it had gone quickly. This was excruciating. It was like they were losing him twice.

“Hey, hey, I’m here!” Carlos stopped in his tracks when he saw Owen. “Oh, TK, I’m so sorry.”

Judd let go of TK to let Carlos wrap him into a tight hug.

“Carlos.” TK buried his face in his neck. He was shaking with sobs, his words barely audible as he tried speaking through it. “How are you here?”

“Michelle texted me. She thought you might need me around.”

Michelle gave him a small smile when he threw her a glance over Carlos’s shoulder. He was grateful for her. She had tried everything to save his dad, and even before then she had been a great friend to him. And she’d been right, TK did need Carlos around. He had just been too wrapped up in his feelings and everything that was going on to reach out himself.

He wasn’t alone. The 126 would be there for him. They could never replace his dad, but they were family, and they would help him through this. The coming few weeks would be the hardest TK ever had to face, but at least he knew he had them. And he had Carlos. They would support each other, grieve together, and eventually, they would get through it, together. Those were the thoughts going through TK’s mind, as he stood there, holding his dad’s hand, Carlos’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Judd’s hand on his shoulder, everyone else close by sharing his pain.

Silence filled the room as machines were turned off. They all held their breath as they watched Owen’s chest rise and fall for the last time. Then sobs spread and they came together in big family hug. Owen had brought them together and they would never forget him.


End file.
